


Remainders

by Viridian5



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-05
Updated: 2006-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up and using what's left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remainders

**Author's Note:**

> Small spoilers for "Mission 13: Bruch-- Rain of Revenge," "Mission 15: Duell -- Hunters of Revenge," "Mission 25: Ende des Weiss-- To the Knights," and _Verbrechen/Strafe_.
> 
> Read-through by thanatoseros.

Surveillance could be the most boring chore in the world. Depended on the subject. At the moment I watched Abyssinian bend and stretch as he washed Balinese's Seven with all the focused intensity he brought to any of his obsessions. The kitten filled out his pants very nicely, and sometimes I caught glimpses of the bared small of his back as he stretched and his T-shirt lifted. Yeah, baby, clean that car. Get every. Last. Spot. Surveillance should be like porn more often.

I felt it when he sensed me, like a click inside his head. He tensed then flung the sponge away and had a gun in his hand pointed in my direction. Aw, he'd felt like someone had been watching him lately and decided to be armed at all times, with a gun since they were easier to hide and carry. I admired his anal fortitude.

I admired his... well, yeah. Who wouldn't want to tap that ass?

I stepped out applauding and said, "If I wanted you dead I could have done it already. I'm just here to talk." All alone with him in a parking lot a short distance from his team's ridiculous mobile home. Not that his team could have seen him from there because he'd deliberately set himself behind some obstacles for privacy, doing my work for me.

He didn't put the gun down. "So talk."

I decided to take the less circuitous route. "Are you going to keep looking for Kudou?"

"What do you know about that? Did you take him?"

"I wouldn't want him. Crawford neither." And Schwarz didn't have any other members anymore.

"Did you make him write that ridiculous note?"

"Let me read your mind a bit and hazard a guess. You're talking about his farewell note where he asked you not to look for him. He should've known you wouldn't obey it." I wondered when Abyssinian would notice that I was gradually stepping closer to him.

"I'm supposed to believe that note? He didn't even take his car."

"It's a flashy car, while he might be trying to hide himself. And the windscreen was smashed and hasn't been fixed yet. I don't know where he is and I don't care." Didn't know if he'd be coming back either. I only got involved because Abyssinian looking for him so obsessively annoyed me.

"I don't know why I'm even bothering to talk to you."

"Maybe because he might not have left if you'd talked to _him_?"

"You know nothing." His anger burned with such vivid heat that it set me on fire in ways I hadn't felt since the last time I'd seen Farfarello.

I had to have more. "I know you kept putting off telling him how you felt. To protect yourself. You could punch him but you didn't dare touch him any other way.... Now he's gone, and if he's gone forever you'll never get your chance."

"No closer!"

I stood about a meter away from him now. He couldn't quite bring himself to shoot me until I made a more overtly threatening move. I took advantage of that kind of thinking all the time. "Truth hurts."

"That's not the truth."

"First you said to yourself you were waiting until your sister woke up, when you didn't have such a strong responsibility. Then she woke up. But you still didn't say anything, waiting for the right moment. Or the courage."

He finally started to fire, but too late. I pushed him backward at high speed, knocked the gun from his hand, and backed him up against the car. Panting, teeth clenched, trapped and _enraged_, he looked marvelously feral. He smelled of soap and sweat and sunlight and metal, and his body felt so good and hard against mine as I backed him up more and plastered my body to his. Although he hated me, part of him wanted this, wanted more. He was just about Farfarello's height....

When he bit my bottom lip hard as I kissed him, it only made me hotter, the metallic taste of blood in my mouth so appropriate for him. He struggled at first but then something kicked in at the base of his spine, in his cock, and in his head, and we were really kissing in full, needy lust. He dimly wondered if Yoji would taste and feel like this....

Poor kitten, depraved from being deprived. During his quest for revenge he'd chopped off almost everything that made him human in the effort to be a better weapon, remaining open only in the presence of his comatose sister. With the revenge done and his sister awake but carefully placed out of his reach to protect her from him, he no longer had a purpose for his drive nor outlet for his emotional needs. Kudou had tried to draw him out sometimes but now Kudou was gone, Hidaka was going insane, and Takatori/Tsukiyono was too busy rediscovering his roots, leaving the poor guy alone and unable to reach out from his side.

He needed some version of what I currently provided. I enjoyed the rush of feeling that drowned him and warmed me. So needy. Humping him and imagining myself throwing him down onto the hood of his crush's car and fucking him in public added spice. How far would he let me go?

No farther. I felt the recoil coming as he remembered who I was and who he was and all his inhibitions. I let him go a moment before he would start trying to push me away. It confused him that I'd give a damn about what he wanted, and he looked so sweet with wet lips and bewilderment in his eyes.

"Aya," I purred, "maybe you should think about someone who doesn't need you to confess yourself to be there for you. You don't have to say a word for me. Think about it." Then I walked away, completely certain that he'd be too lost in his own whirling thoughts and still simmering lust to get his gun and shoot me in the back.

If I really wanted to I could have made him do anything I lusted after, especially given his more vulnerable and confused state. And I do mean _anything_. But what would be the fun in that? It'd be far more entertaining if he stewed in his own confusion and pondered it of his own free will. I missed having a good game. And a steady sex partner. One-night stands get boring after a while, and Farfarello had spoiled me.

Brad said we'd destroy Weiß. I wanted to get my money's worth out of them first.

 

### End


End file.
